13000000000 ДБЯ
Иллюстрированный атлас, стр. 125. |eras= }} 13 000 000 000 до битвы при Явине — год Дореспубликанской эпохи, который принято считать приблизительной датой формирования Галактики. В течение последующих эпох в галактике формировались звёздные системы и планеты, появилась жизнь на них, что привело к последующим событиям галактической истории. Галактика в 13 000 000 000 ДБЯ К 13 000 000 000 ДБЯ, задолго до основания Галактической Республики, , which places the establishment of the Republic in the year 25,053 BBY. Большой взрыв уже имел место, создав Вселенную.Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years Многие считали, что примерно в этом году облако пыли и газа во Вселенной в сто тысяч световых лет в поперечнике пережило гравитационный коллапс,Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа, стр. X. образовав диск того же размера, вращающийся вокруг огромной чёрной дыры. Этот диск был заполнен примерно четырьмя сотнями миллиардов звёзд, став Галактикой.Иллюстрированный атлас, стр. IX Влияние Звёзды Галактики образовали орбиты планет в течение последующих эпох.Руководство по «Живой Силе» established that it could take several millennia for planets to form.Приблизительная дата возникновения жизни на планетах – 5 000 000 000 ДБЯ. Лишь половина из звёздных систем обладали благоприятными условиями для жизни, на десяти процентах от этой половины она фактически существует. И только один вид из тысячи эволюционировал до разумного уровня. Многие из них сформировали собсвенные религии, обзавелись мифами с подробным описанием их появления,Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре» described the Ssi-ruuvi religion's holy book, the «G'nnoch», which stated that four eggs were created at the start of the universe and from these four dieties were hatched, including Ssi and P'w'itthki. , The creator diety of the Calians, Near-Humans from the planet of Shiva IV, was Boz. создания Галактики, формированием родного мира или появления жизни. Религия мандалорцев имела сказания под названием «Акаанати'кар'оя», или «Война жизни и смерти» на основном языке, которые рассказывали, что звёзды на небе – это умершие древние мандалорские лидеры. Двадцать миллионов разумных рас – цивилизации, которые развивались обособленно на разных мирах, разделённые друг от друга огромными расстояниями – начнут взаимодействовать и интегрироваться в галактическое сообщество, в конечном итоге написав галактическую историю. Во время Галактической Империи, которое началось в 19 ДБЯ, многое стало известно о физических свойствах галактики: от звёзд до планет, но только около четверти всех звёзд было изучено. По современным оценкам лишь 7,1 миллиарда звезд не опасны для человека, а с 3,2 млрд. звёздных систем поддерживалась фактическая связь. В имперских записях было описано и каталогизировано примерно пять миллионов разумных рас, но было понятно, что существует ещё много неизученных. За кулисами Первоначально 5 000 000 000 ДБЯ был приблизительным годом появления Галактики, установленным в справочнике Энны Льюис Иллюстрированной энциклопедиии. Расы и существа 2001 г. Позже в Иллюстрированном атласе 2009 г. Джейсона Фрая и Дэниела Уоллеса этот год был перенесён на 13 000 000 000 ДБЯ, что устранило потенциальные несоответствия в хронологии. Ещё до серии иллюстрированных энциклопедий, в 1995 г., в книге Найджела Д. Финдли «Горот: раб Империи» 5 000 000 000 ДБЯ указан как год появиления жизни на Горот-Прайм – планете, которой потребовалось бы намного больше времени. Тем не менее, даже этот возраст Галактики представляет собой проблему, поскольку в «Иллюстрированном атласе» описывается кольцо чёрных карликов. В реальной жизни чёрным карликом становится белый карлик, который перестаёт генерировать энергию и излучать свет из-за своего возраста. Данная классификация звезды является теоретической, потому что чёрных карликов как таковых ещё не существует. На полное истощение белого карлика уйдёт десятки миллиардов лет, а наша Вселенная по оценкам специалистов существует лишь около 13 750 000 000 лет, , чего не достаточно для такого явления. О Источники * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» Примечания и сноски Категория:Годы дореспубликанской эпохи